


Before the Storm

by Starsurfer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsurfer/pseuds/Starsurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor had a life before Haven. Before the Breach. Before Solas. She was destined to become the clan's next Keeper. Fate it seemed, had different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyrae Lavellan sat under the shade of the oak tree and eagerly turned the page of her book. The sun had begun its decent and she wanted to use every bit of light she could. Suddenly, the book was lifted from her hands and disappeared into the branches above. Kyrae looked up in confusion and frustration to find a pair of amber eyes looking back at her.  
“If I’d known you would choose reading this instead of coming hunting with me, I wouldn’t have brought it back from the ruins.” Haldir sat on a low branch right above Kyrae flipping through the old pages of the leather bound book.  
“Be careful with that,” Kyrae exclaimed as she jumped up. He dark green eyes flashed as she leaped for the book. Haldir easily avoided her grasp as he jumped to a higher branch. “Haldir,” Kyrae said in a warning voice as she placed her hands on her hips. Haldir laughed as he nimbly swung down and landed with a soft thud in the foliage. He was a head taller than Kyrae with a thin build that was typical of elves. His light brown hair had a few leaves in it and his sand colored eyes glinted with mirth. He held the book out to Kyrae who took it carefully.  
“I don’t see what is so special about some dusty old paper,” Haldir said. He slung his bow and quiver from his back and sprawled out on one of the giant tree roots. Kyrae sat cross legged beside him and opened up the book again. She gently ran her fingers over the old text and sighed.  
“It’s a piece of our past. Our heritage is contained in this book and books like it. If we ever want to bring back what was lost, then we have to learn about it first.”  
“Right.” Haldir pulled an apple from his pocket and took a bite. “What have you learned from this one?” He asked around bits of apple.  
Kyrae wrinkled her nose and shut the book. “Not much. It’s written in ancient elven so I can only make out bits and pieces. But from what I can read it seems to be a manifest of some sort. Or maybe a catalog of something.” A silence settle between them interrupted only by the crunch of Haldir’s apple. Kyrae traced the faded pattern of vines on the cover as she thought about what her people had lost. As the keeper’s first, it was her job to preserve the culture of the Dalish and restore the things they had lost through the years.  
The ancient elves of Arlathan were such a mystery. Any information they had was distorted by myth and legend. Kyrae yearned to know the truth and hoped to be able to restore the splendors of that time. However, she was constantly coming up against obstacles. The first and largest being that there was so little evidence left. There were plenty of ruins, but they had been plundered and defaced so many times through the ages that there was nothing left but stone and memories. Any piece of history, no matter how small was more precious than gold to her. Haldir knew that, which was why he looked for things like the book when he went out hunting. He took a great deal of pleasure in the look on her face when he brought her little trinkets.  
“You know,” Haldir began as he tossed the apple core into the trees. “I could take you to see the ruins we found. I think I saw some more writing on one of the pillars.”  
Kyrae looked up at him with a start. “Didn’t the keeper tell everyone to stay away from there because of the Templars?” Haldir gave a shrug as he stood and stretched.  
“I have my bow. You have your staff. I think we can handle any shem templar. Besides,” He slung his bow and quiver over one shoulder. “I know how to be extra stealthy. I snuck up on you, didn’t I?” He offered his hand to help her stand and she took it with only a slight roll of her eyes.  
“If we’re going to disobey the Keeper, we might as well do it now before it gets dark.” She gently put the book in her satchel and grabbed her staff.

Kyrae carefully copied the runes from the pillar. “This is fascinating.” She pushed some vines away. The characters were similar to the ones found in the book and Kyrae could make out a few words among the text. “I wish I could read it. It’s elven, but different.”  
“That’s because it’s ancient,” Haldir said as he double checked the surroundings again. An arrow sat loosely on his bow while his amber eyes continuously swept the ruins. “No one speaks it anymore, remember?”  
“Which is exactly why I need to study it. These writing could hold the secrets to our history. Can you imagine the things we could learn? Magic. The truth behind all the myths…” She trailed off as she brushed more vegetation away.  
“Well, use that brilliant mind of your and learn it so we can leave. This place makes me uneasy.” He had forgotten the feeling of unease that permeated the air here. It was a feeling that had nothing to do with the camp of Templars they had seen on their way here. Kyrae looked over her shoulder at him with a sly smile.  
“I think I have a brilliant mind?” She asked. He stood next to her with his back to the pillar and gave her half smile.  
“I think you have a brilliant everything. Now, stop being distracted and finish copying those letters.”  
Kyrae laughed and turned back to the pillar. “Stop worrying. Besides, didn’t you say you could handle any Templars?” She teased. Haldir muttered something about it not being Templars he was worried about but Kyrae didn’t catch it. Her attention was back on the ancient structure. Along with writing, there were several murals etched into the stone. She stepped over some rubble to the next pillar. This one had fallen and now lay on the ground. Kneeling, Kyrae tilted her head to get a better look at the scene depicted. It was worn but she could make out two figures who seemed to be engaged in battle. She carefully tried to recreate the sketch on her paper, but she was running out of room. When she had finished the sketch she searched in her bag for more paper, but she only had the one sheet. She turned to ask Haldir if he had any, but he was gone. “Haldir?” She called softly. “Haldir, this isn’t funny.”  
Kyrae stood and looked around. There was no sign of where he had gone and she couldn’t hear anything beyond her own breathing and the rapidly increasing beat of her heart. She grabbed her staff and gripped it tightly as she stepped around the pillar. The Templar camp they had past was on the other side of the ruin and several yards off, but Kyrae still stepped as quietly as possible. The words of the Keeper came back to her as she silently made her way around the ruin.  
“Templars might have honored your dalish heritage once, but this mage rebellion has make then overly zealous in their quest to subdue mages. Do not ever let them find you away from the clan. I fear they will not hesitate to naturalize your magic and kill you.”  
The mage rebellion and subsequent war had effected the Lavellan clan more than any of them cared to admit. They had always kept themselves apart from humans except for trading, but the fighting between mage and Templar had become so bad that they had done little of that recently. It was part of the reason the clan had moved so far north into the forest. With the decline in their trading with humans, there were now several things the clan was forced to do without. Simple luxuries that could be gone without, but it had caused a lot of unrest within the clan. Most were simply upset about the disruption of their lives. Others, however, were unsettled by how depended The People had become on ‘shems’.  
Kyrae had never held any fear or resentment to humans, but in that moment she was truly frightened. She called to Haldir again, her fear for him causing her voice to be a bit louder than it should have been. The sound of a snapping twig caused Kyrae to whirl around, a bolt of lightning flashing out from her staff as she did so.  
“Creators, Kyrae!” Haldir exclaimed as he dodged the spell before it hit him. The air around him crackled with electricity causing his tawny hair to stand on end.  
“Haldir,” Kyrae sighed in relief. “It’s a good thing you ducked. I could have melted your face off with that.” She tried to sound scolding, but she was too relieved to see him. He quickly but silently covered the distance between them and clapped his hand over her mouth. He hushed her as he scanned the area. His posture was defensive and Kyrae tensed in reflex.  
“The Templars are following us,” He whispered in her ear. Kyrae tightened her grip on her staff as Haldir removed his hand and swung the bow from his shoulder. He deftly loaded it and motioned her to follow him before pulling the string taut. They both moved silently through the trees their eyes continuously searching the foliage for any sign of Templars. The glint of metal caught Kyrae’s eye and she tapped Haldir’s shoulder with her staff. He stopped and looked to where she was pointing. With careful concentration, Haldir aimed at the small gap in the armor between breast plate and helmet. The twang of his string filled the tense air the same time the wave hit them.  
The force pushed them both over and they fell to the ground hard. Kyrae’s head was spinning as she tried to grasp what had happened. The wave had felt a bit like magic, but different. She tried to scramble to her feet, but all her limbs felt weak. Haldir on the other hand was standing and impatiently tried to hurry her to hers. Realizing that the wave had effected Kyrae differently Haldir stooped down and picked her up, slinging her arm over his shoulders. Kyrae limped along, her legs feeling shaky and weak.  
They struggled through the forest for a time and the further away they got, the stronger Kyrae became. Eventually, she was running on her own. After several minutes they paused to catch their breath. Kyrae clutched her side as Haldir bent over with his hands on his knees. “Did we lose them?” He asked. Kyrae glanced around and nodded, too out of breath to answer. They waited only a few minutes before Haldir straightened. “We should get moving again. They probably aren’t far behind.”  
Kyrae gave another nod and looked over her shoulder in the direction they had come. “I left my staff back there,” She said with a slight tone of regret.  
“We nearly get killed by Templars and your worried about your staff?” Haldir gave a shake of his head and took her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction.  
“And your bow.” Kyrae pointed out as she allowed him to pull her along. Haldir came to stop and looked over his shoulder. His face fell in disappointment.  
“Oh no! Master Folen crafted that from ironbark especially for me. I had to hunt down the bark myself.” His shoulders slumped. Kyrae looked as his dejected expression and then burst into laughter. Haldir looked at her in confusion as she doubled over. She looked at his expression of utter confusion and began laughing even harder. “I don’t see what is so amusing.”  
“Just look at the two of us.” She gasped between laughs. “We nearly get killed and all we can think about is our weapons.” She braced herself against a tree as another wave of laughter shook her. Haldir watched her for a moment and then a grin spread across his face followed by his own laughter. They laughed together for several moments before they managed to get their laughter under control. “Seriously, though, thank you.” She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for you.” All amusement left Haldir’s face and he looked at her with supreme seriousness.  
“Kyrae, I would never let anything happen to you. You are far too important.” Kyrae felt a slight blush color her cheeks and became very aware of her hand still in his. The change in tone made her feel decidedly uncomfortable and she pulled her hand from his. She tried to shake her unease with humor.  
“Who, me? No. Important people don’t leave their weapons in a fight.” Kyrae began walking in the direction of their camp. “Come on. We should get back for Keeper Thoriel realizes where we’ve been.” Haldir watched her for a moment and then followed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Keeper did know where they had been. When they didn’t return by evening meal she knew something was wrong. Because she was Keeper, she also knew each of the foolish young elves well enough to guess where they had gone. She had watched for their return for several hours as the sun set and had used that time to find just the right words of reprimand to deliver when they did finally return. Keeper Thoriel didn’t waste any time delivering those carefully chosen words when Haldir and Kyrae eventually slipped back into camp. They stood before her with bowed heads as she lectured them. “Do you have any idea how stupid your actions were today?” she asked, her voice angry, but not loud. “Haldir, your duty is to protect the clan. Not carelessly lead the clan’s first into danger.” Haldir winced at that but said nothing.  
“That’s not fair,” Kyrae interrupted. “I asked him to take me to the ruins.”  
“Then he should have said no.” Thoriel cut Kyrae off. She turned back to Haldir. “Do you truly understand what that tattoo on your face means?” Kyrae looked over at Haldir’s face. They had both received their tattoos around the same time and both had chosen to honor the goddess Mythal, but for different reasons. “When you chose to be marked with Mythal’s signs I asked you why. Do you remember what you said to me?”  
“I wanted to be a protector of The People,” he said softly. “Whether that is from sh… humans, hunger, or fear,” Haldir said, catching himself before calling the humans ‘shemlens’ in front of the keeper. “I wanted to keep The People safe from whatever danger they would face.”  
“Yes, and that sometimes includes their own stupidity.” This time it was Kyrae who flinched. They stood in silence for a moment before Thoriel sighed. “You are an extremely talented hunter, Haldir. Probably the best I have ever seen among the clan. However, you have much to learn about what it means to be a protector.” Thoriel sighed again, bushing a few strands of her dark grey hair from her face and then waved her hand in dismissal. “Master Folen has somethings he needs you to do. You are confined to the camp except for the errands he sends you on. Go on.” Haldir turned, grateful to be released. Kyrae started to follow by Thoriel stopped her. “Not you. I’m not finished with you.”  
Haldir gave Kyrae a sympathetic look before hurrying to find Master Folen. Kyrae watched him go and suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. Swallowing, she turned back to the Keeper. “Take a walk with me, Da’lin,” Thoriel said. Kyrae obeyed and they walked in silence until they were out of earshot of the rest of the camp. “What you did was foolish. Putting both you and Haldir in danger was reckless and irresponsible. What could have possible possessed you to seek out those ruins?”  
“I wanted to see them. I thought there was something we could learn.”  
“But at what risk, Da’lin?” The Keeper’s voice was sad and distant, almost as if she was no longer talking to Kyrae.  
“At any risk,” Kyrae said. She squared her shoulders and stood a bit taller. “If we do not preserve our culture who will? How much more will we lose if we just sit idly by? Did you forget why I chose my valisline? I want to protect our heritage. I have to protect it. It is worth any cost to protect The People from falling back into the slavery of ignorance.”  
“Even the cost of your own life?”  
“Yes.” Kyrae’s face and tone were determained and resolute. Thoriel looked over at her with a sad frown. Her dark brown eyes studied Kyrae for a several seconds. They seemed far to clear and sharp in contrast to the old and wrinkled face.  
“At the cost of Haldir’s life?” Kyrae faltered and looked away. It was easy to commit one’s own life to a cause. It was quite another to sacrifice another’s life for it. She had always felt the need to learn more and to teach her people. They deserved better then what they had now. The old ruins made Kyrae’s heart ache at what they had lost and how far they had fallen. She could imagine the magnificent cities filled with immortal beings of infinite knowledge who were proud and majestic. How disappointed they would be if they could see the elven race now. Kyrae looked back at the camp. They wandered from one place to the next with no real home, unable to settle because of the danger. She would have done almost anything to restore her people. But what good would it do if she got them all killed in the process. Thoriel watched the thoughts and emotions play across the younger woman’s face. “You have a great deal to learn as well, lethalan. There is more to being a Keeper than simply knowing the most about our past.”  
The Keeper took Kyrae’s hands and held them in her own wrinkled ones. She gave them a pat as she gazed at the camp, thinking how to phrase what she wanted to say. “It is a keeper’s job to lead The People. You have to know them individually and collectively. Our past is important, but you can’t forget to preserve the history we are making each day.” Kyrae looked over at the camp again. Night had long since fallen and the fire of the camp made the shadows dance wildly as the elves moved about settling down for the night. “You will be a magnificent leader, Da’lin. Be patient. Your time will come.” The Keeper gave Kyrae’s hands another pat before she turned and headed back into camp.  
Kyrae stood for a moment longer looking over the aravels. She watched a couple snuggle near the fire and across the clearing, just on the edge of the firelight, Haldir stood. Their eyes met for a moment before he motioned her back to camp. She gave a sigh, tucked some hair behind her ears and went to join the light and warmth of the camp.


End file.
